


I Think I'll Cry Now

by Rainy182



Series: The 100 - Season 6 - Canon Divergence [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Gen, Raven-centric, Season/Series 06 Spoilers, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 18:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18761545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy182/pseuds/Rainy182
Summary: Raven's inner thoughts about Shaw and her love life in general and the tragedies that effect it.





	I Think I'll Cry Now

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really rusty in writing anything not Teen Wolf related so I hope you still enjoy! (Have to have watched at least season 1 and season 6 ep 2 to understand.)

The worst part is that Raven couldn’t even manage to really cry, the worst part is that she had to keep moving as if the body that layed in the ground wasn’t yet again a man that she loves. That she can’t even mourn for the fact that another crisis is upon her people again. 

 

The worst part is that they are now her people, not her friends, not her family. No, her friends betrayed her, and her family choose the latest addiction over her once again. And the one person who could have possibly been family to her, who she could’ve really loved if she had the time, was buried beneath the very thing that killed him. 

 

She wonder if this happens to her because of what she did? Convincing Fin to let her use oxygen to float in space, costing so many people precious air. Is this her punishment? Now she can’t even breathe without some tragedy happening to her? Is this her hell? Surviving everyday so she can be faced with a new punishment worse than death. 

 

The worst part is when Rose asked them if they were there to take them home she wasn’t confused. She wasn’t shocked or concerned. She was amused, because don’t they know? Home burned down, buried beneath the ashes of greed, power, and mistakes. And the matches that are to blame just walked through their front door. 

 

So she clears her throat, her voice still rough when she speaks, “There is no home, Rose. Only Burning building that feel like it for a moment.” 

 

The worst part is Raven could care less about the outcries of her people, or the scared look on Rose’s face. She couldn’t even feel bad about Octavia’s smirk. 

 

The best part though? Raven think’s she’ll cry now. 


End file.
